The SMUT
by Tricky213
Summary: What I cut off in Chapter 24 of Whaaaaaat? My story from DeviantArt, RIGBY'S A GIRL


Rigby rolled on top of Mordecai, straddling him.

"Admit it dude!" She growled.

He laughed at sat up in the bed.

"No way, Head Slasher 4 was WAY better than 3," he waved.

"NO!" She yelled.

"I'm right and you know it..." He grabbed her wrists, pulling her closer, "I know you know..." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered and pulled back, sliding down. She heard a low groan escape his lips, curiosity won and she slid back up. Another groan came from her best friend.

"Rigby..." He gasped.

"What?" She looked at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." He muttered.

She did it again, this time it felt weird, she brushed it off as he moaned.

"Does it hurt?" She asks.

"N-no...it's just really uncomfortable.." He gulps.

She smirked and did it again, he bit his lip.

"Admit 3 is better..." She giggles.

"Nev-_Ah_!" He gasped as she did it again, but harder.

"You better hurry up and admit it Mordo..." She mutters, it started to feel good.

"N-no..." He moans as she continues to do it.

Rigby had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, as she kept grinding against him. She let out a moan, then looked up, surprised. He was biting his lip and holding onto her hips.

"M-Mordo...I feel...weird..." She moaned as she continued.

"R-Rigby..." He gulped.

"M-Mordecai...what's going o-" before she could finish, she screamed in ecstasy.

After hearing her, Mordecai came right after.

"M-Mordecai..." She gasped for air, "Wh-what was...th-th-_that_..."

"Something you should never do..." He shuddered.

"B-but it felt so..." She let out a sigh.

"Good? Yeah..." He gulped.

"Let's do it again!" She smiled.

"No Rigby...don't ever do that ag-" he let out a gasp as she began to grind on him again.

She moaned.

He let out an inward sigh, _if it's what she wants..._

He flipped them over, she looked at him shocked.

"M-Morde-" he cut her off, kissing her.

He slipped his hand up under her shirt. She gasped, his tongue found its way in, exploring her cavern. She moaned into the kiss as his fingers grazed across her chest. She tried to move her arms, but they were firmly held above her by Mordecai.

"Mor-" she moaned, "-decai..." She shivered as his mouth left hers.

"Shhh..." He whispered in her ear.

"M-Mordo.." She gulped.

"Do you know what's going on Rigby?" He whispered.

She shook her head, "No.."

"Good...then you won't be mad at me when it's all over..." He kissed her ear, down to her jaw.

"What do you mean?" She asked between moans.

"I'll tell you after..." He mutters.

He kisses down her neck, leaving hickeys and bite marks. She moaned with every one. Once he found her sweet spot, she moaned loudly and went limp. He spent several minutes abusing the spot, kissing, licking, and sucking. She moaned so loud, he thought downtown might have been able to here it.

"S-stop..." She moaned weakly.

"I would...but you don't want me to, do you?" He smirked, his only response was another moan.

He slipped her shirt off, she wasn't wearing a bra. She blushed.

"Wh-what are you-" she gasped a he grasped both of her boobs.

"You like this, huh?" He chuckles.

"Y-yes..." She moans.

He kisses her again, but harder than last time. She moaned and let his tongue explore again. He spread her legs apart, her small size made it harder, but not impossible. This time, he ground against her, hard. She pulled away from the kiss and let out straggled moan. He silenced her again by kissing her again, she didn't pull away. As he ground against her, she got that weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She kissed him harder, screaming into it as she came again. He kept grinding until she reached the end of her orgasm.

"M-Mordecai..." She said weakly as he pulled away.

"Yes...?" He whispered in her ear.

She shivered, "I want more..." She breathed.

"How much more?" He whispered.

"Just make it happen again...please..." She gulped.

"Beg..." He looked down at her.

"What?" She looked at him.

"To get more...you need to beg..." He whispered in her ear, kissing it.

"P-please...I want it to happen again..._please_...please make me feel good again..." She shivered.

"Good girl..." He said.

With a swift motion, her pants and panties _**(weird word)**_ were off.

"Mordo..?" She looked up at him surprised.

His hand found its way to her wet folds, she gasped as his finger began to move in and out.

"M-Mordecai..." She moaned.

"Listen and listen good, I am the only one who can make you feel this way... I am the only name you'll ever moan, I'm the only one who can ever do this to you...got it..?" He growled into her ear.

She nodded, letting out more gasps and moans. He stuck in another finger, then another.

"Wh-what's happening to me..?" She moaned loudly.

"I am..." He muttered, kissing down her neck again.

"M-Mordecai..." She moaned out his name.

Just then, he removed his fingers. She let out a grunt of disappointment. She looked up at him, he was placing her legs around his waist. She looked down.

"What is tha-" he cut her off by kissing her again.

"This might hurt..." He whispered.

"Wh-wha-AH!" She screamed again, tears brimming her eyes.

"Shh..shh...it'll feel good in a minute.." He smiled, kissing away her tears.

He began to slowly move in and out, pleasure took over pain as she moaned out his name.

"R-Rigby.." He groaned, "You're so..fucking tight..."

"Mordecai..." Was his only response.

He began to go faster, he let her arms go. His hands were on her hips, as she wrapped hers around his neck. She arched her back and let out a not-so-quiet moan as he hit a particular spot. He smirked and began to ram into it, kissing and sucking her neck again.

"I-it's happening again.." She cried out.

He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as she bit it, trying to muffle her scream. He followed right after, making her moan one last time before going limp.

"Th-thank you..." She gasped, her head buried in his chest.

"No problem..." He muttered, falling by her side.

"Wh-what did you do to me...?" She asked.

"How did it feel..?" He looked down at her.

Her hair was more frizzed than usual, her fur stuck up in different places and hickeys covered her neck. He noticed that her wrists were slightly bruised, same with her hips.

"Awesome..." She muttered.

"Good..." He smiled.

"What was it though?" She looked at him with tired eyes.

"I'll tell you later..." He let out a content sigh.

"Promise..?" She yawned.

"Promise..." He said before falling asleep.

She curled up into his chest and slept.


End file.
